Roxas Likes To Have Fun Too!
by ViNTageReTRoROCKet
Summary: Discontinued
1. What he does when he's bored

Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing so stop giving me that look and just read!

moonstar-kitten: I helped!

me: Yea you did! I couldn't have done it with out you!

moonstar-kitten: Duh! I mean you welcome!

me: Just go read andreview...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So today was totally boring like always I mean just because I shaved Xemnas hair with my keyblade (that's another story for another day), stole Xigbar's eye patch, almost killed Xaldin's dragon, destroyed Vexen's lab, managed to get Lexaeus to destroy half of the castle by bribing him with a Heath bar, clogged up Zexion's sense of smell, got pictures of Saix with a face mask on, got Axel in a dress (and yes I did get pictures of that), some how got Demyx suck in a desert, beat Luxord in blackjack, played weed wackier (more like flower destroyer) in Marluxia's garden and stayed as far away from Larxene as possible.' As Roxas walked down one of the many hallways trying to find his room -like seriously they need to make a map of this place- he heard noises. And not just any noises but it sounded like a dog lapping at it's water. Looking around he the only thing in sight was Larxene's room. Pressing his ear to the door the noises were coming from inside.

"Heh, heh what do we have here?" Roxas he had unlocked the door with his keyblade. Axel and Larxene oblivious to the interruption kept making out. Roxas took out his camera and snapped a couple of shots then left the two alone. He was going to have fun with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review I know it's short but I been putting it off for a long while so for now deal with it!

Review and I'll update faster...(sorta)


	2. Hyper and Wet

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Kingdom hearts….

Sorry that I haven't updated in a looooooong while I'll try hard really I will!

Roxas sat in the meeting room clicking away at his laptop. "Bet I could get 50 dollars for the picture of Axel no I should go for 100… Yeah that sounds good.'

"Hey Roxas!" Said an over hyper Demyx 'he must have been through Lexaeus candy stash again'. Demyx grinned his normal goofy grin, you know the one that if you stare at too long you feel like your going to barf.

"Hey Dem, what's sup?" Roxas stared at him right eye twitching from the way Demyx stood there and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"NothingjustwantedyoutoknowthatAxelisoutsidedancingintherainsinceyoutwoaregoodfriendsIthoughtyoumightwanttocheckonhim…." Demyx replied all in one breathe still rocking back and forth.

Roxas's eye started to twitch like mad "Does this kid ever CALM DOWN!?!' "You know what Demyx seeing as you have so much energy; someone should make-"

"Me a record label?!?!? I knew someone would see my talent sooner or later!" Demyx jumped up and clapped his heels together and then did the happy dance.

Mean while Roxas was scribbling on a piece of paper. Trying not to go berserk on him. "You know what Demyx you should go for a walk and share your music with the castle." Roxas stated matter-of-factly.

"Great idea one problem what if no one listens? You know what I'll make them listen!" With that Roxas gave Demyx a reassuring slap on the back. Demyx happily skipped out the door sitar in hand. Little did Demyx know there was a sign on his back that read. Heck he didn't even know there was something on his back:

'WARNING: Talking to me may lower your IQ, cause injury to the brain and dizziness. Please talk to your doctor first. Do not talk to me then operate machinery. If ignoring me becomes a habit then tell your doctor immediately. This is a rare but serious side effect.'

'Someone would get a kick out of that... ' Roxas thought "Damn should have also put a 'kick me' sign on his back...oh well... Now time to find Axel and take a couple of pictures." Roxas skipped out of the meeting room and down the hallway. Little did he know someone got that all on tape.

Yeah not a long chapter sorry I have issues with long chapters… Best not to ask.

So who's the mystery person taping Roxas STALKER! Please leave a review I know you want to!


End file.
